the_brain_strummersfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel Super Heroes Adventures:Infinity War (TV Special/Custom)
Marvel Super Heroes Adventures:Infinity War is a TV Special/Custom based on the Infinity War Event based within Avengers Assemble, Ultimate Spider-Man, Hulk and Agents of S.M.A.S.H., and Guardians of the Galaxy. Characters Heroes: #Iron Man/Anthony "Tony" Stark ##J.A.R.V.I.S. ##Friday #Captain America/Steven "Steve" Rogers #Thor Odinson #Hulk/Robert Bruce Banner #Hawkeye/Clinton "Clint" Barton #Black Widow/Natalia Romanova #Falcon/Samuel "Sam" Wilson #Nicholas "Nick" Fury #Spider-Man/Peter Parker ##Blue Spider-Man Angel ##Red Spider-Man Devil #Bilgesnipe #Odin Borson #Molecule Kid/Aaron Reece #Heimdall #Lady Sif #Impossible Man #The Thing/Benjamin "Ben" Grimm #Uatu the Watcher #Devil Dinosaur #Bullseye/Clinton "Clint" Barton (Alt. Future) #Snap/Samuel "Sam" Wilson (Alt. Future) #Slinger/Peter Parker (Alt. Future) #Punisher/Frank Castle (Alt. Future) #Black Bride/Natalia Romanova (Alt. Future) #Captain America/Steven "Steve" Rogers (Alt. Future) #Volstagg the Enormous #Brok #Torgo #Tana Nile #Star-Lord/Peter Quill #Rocket Raccoon/89P13 #Gamora #Drax the Destroyer #Groot #Ant-Man/Scott Lang ##J.O.E.Y. ##Euchlid ##Tesla #Red Hulk/General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross #Maria Hill #Arsenal (Robot) #Winter Soldier/Colonel James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes #Zartra #Dark Iron Man/Anthony "Tony" Stark (Alt. Reality) ##Dark J.A.R.V.I.S. (Alt. Reality) #Dark Hulk/Robert Bruce Banner (Alt. Reality) #Dark Thor Odinson (Alt. Reality) #The Captain/Steven "Steve" Rogers (Alt. Reality) #Dark Black Widow/Natalia Romanova (Alt. Reality) #Dark Hawkeye/Clinton "Clint" Barton (Alt. Reality) #Dark Falcon/Samuel "Sam" Wilson (Alt. Reality) #Lady Freya #Elder Lokak #Doctor Stephen Strange #Nova/Samuel "Sam" Alexander #Power Man/Luke Cage #Iron Fist/Daniel "Danny" Rand #White Tiger/Ava Ayala ##White Tiger/Hector Ayala (Spirit) ##White Tiger/Nestor Ayala (Spirit) #Red Guardian/Nikolai Krylenko #Darkstar/Laynia Petrovna #Ursa Major/Mikhail Ursus #Crimson Dynamo/Ivan Vanko #Radioactive Man/Igor Stancheck #Jeter Kan Toon #Dar Mal Goth #Captain Marvel/Carol Danvers #Black Panther/T'Challa #Moon Knight/Marc Spector #Reptil/Humberto Lopez #Santa Claus/Jolnir #She-Hulk/Jennifer "Jen" Walters #Athidel #Malitri #Jorokraken #Captain Citrus/John Polk #Cosmo the Spacedog #Yondu Udonta #Lunatik #Nova Prime Irani Rael #Sis Rocket #Ma Rocket #Ranger #Mandala #Rhomann Dey #Lockjaw #Medusa/Medusalith Amaquelin #Black Bolt/Blackagar Boltagon #Karnak #Crystal/Crystalia Amaquelin #Triton #Gorgon #Mantis #Rigellian Grand Commissioner #Captain Victoria #Angela/Aldrif Odinsdottir #Corhanis #Agent Stan Lee #Agent Venom/Eugene "Flash" Thompson #Human Torch/Jonathan "Johnny" Storm #Agent Phillip "Phil" Coulson #Vision #Wasp/Janet van Dyne #Silver Surfer/Norrin Radd #Iron Patriot/Norman Osborn #Deadpool/Wade Wilson #Wolverine/Logan/James Howlett #Spider-Man 2099/Miguel O'Hara #Spider-Girl/Petra Parker #Spider-Man Noir/Peter Parker (Alt. Past) #Spider-Ham/Peter Porker #Iron Mouse #Captain Americat/Steven "Steve" Mouser #Hulk Bunny/Robert Bruce Bunny #Throg #Spyder-Knight/Peter Parker ##Spyder-Horse #Kid Arachnid/Miles Morales #Merlyn #Min-Marvel's Spider-Man/Peter Parker #'67 Spider-Man/Peter Parker #Cowboy Spider-Man #Future Foundation Spider-Man #Mego Spider-Man #Sentient Spider-Mobile #Ultimate Black Widow/Jessica Drew/Peter Parker #A-Bomb/Richard "Rick" Jones #Skaar #Howard the Duck #Mister Fantastic/Reed Richards #Invisible Woman/Susan "Sue" Storm #Ka-Zar/Kevin Plunder ##Zabu #Doc Samson/Leonard Samson #S.M.A.S.H. Jumpjet #Henry "Hank" Pym #Hogun the Grim #Fandral the Dashing #Lilandra Neramani #Deathlok/Luther Manning #Goom #Dazzler/Alison Blaire #Korg #Hiroim #Miek #Elloe Kaifi #Blade/Eric Brooks #Living Mummy/N'Kantu #Frankenstein's Monster #Werewolf by Night/Jack Russell #Man-Thing/Ted Sallis #Red Hulk/General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross (Alt. Future) #She-Hulk/Jennifer "Jen" Walters (Alt. Future) #A-Bomb/Richard "Rick" Jones (Alt. Future) #Skaar (Alt. Future) #Hercules #Moon Boy #Werewolf by Night's Grandfather #Junior #RJ3/Richard "Rick" Jones III #Betts #Thad #Mainframe #Ghost Rider/Jonathan "Johnny" Blaze #Prowler/Hobie Brown #H.E.R.B.I.E. #Doop #Squirrel Girl/Doreen Green ##Tippy-Toes ##Monkey Joe ##Mr. Lieberman #Eitri #Katherine "Kitty" Pryde #Storm/Ororo Munroe #Captain Ultra/Griffin Gogol #Rogue/Anna Marie #Beast/Henry "Hank" McCoy #Steel Spider/Webby/Ollie Osnick #Invisible Man/Max #Echo/Maya Lopez #Speedball/Robert "Robbie" Baldwin #Gravity/Greg Willis #Dagger/Tandy Bowen #Cloak/Tyrone Johnson #Iron Spider/Amadeus Cho #Nicole Fury #Whizzer/Robert Frank #Miss America/Madeline Joyce #Human Torch (Android) #Hawkeye/Clinton "Clint" Barton (Alt. Future) #Nova/Samuel "Sam" Alexander (Alt. Future) #Spider-Man/Peter Parker (Alt. Future) #Iron Man/Anthony "Tony" Stark (Alt. Future) #Hulk/Robert Bruce Banner (Alt. Future) #Captain America/Steven "Steve" Rogers (Alt. Future) #Thor Odinson (Alt. Future) #Black Widow/Natalia Romanova (Alt. Future) #Falcon/Samuel "Sam" Wilson (Alt. Future) #Scarlet Spider/Kaine #Spider-Robot #Watoomb #Patrioteer/Harold "Harry" Osborn #Agent Jemma Simmons #Agent Leopold "Leo" Fitz Villains: #Thanos #Doctor Doom/Victor von Doom #Red Skull/Johann Schmidt #Trapster/Peter Petruski #The Wizard #Klaw/Ulysses Klaue #Attuma #Vlad Dracula #M.O.D.O.C./George Tarleton #Ulik the Savage #Midgard Serpent/Jormungand #Justin Hammer #Super-Adaptoid #Juggernaut/Cain Marko #Wrecker/Dirk Garthwaite #Hyperion #Doctor Spectrum #Power Princess/Zarda #Speed Demon #Nighthawk #Nuke #Molecule Man/Owen Reece #Batroc the Leaper/Georges Batroc #Loki Odinson #The Destroyer #Blood Brothers #Galactus #Thunderball/Eliot Franklin #Bulldozer/Henry Camp #Piledriver/Brian Calusky #Wendigo King #Crossbones/Brock Rumlow #Grim Reaper/Eric Williams #Glorian/Thomas Gideon #Emperor Doom/Victor von Doom (Alt. Future) #Mojo #Mangog #Zzzax #Surtur #Princess Python/Zelda DuBois #Ringmaster/Maynard Tiboldt #Trick Shot/Buck Chisholm #Bruto the Strongman/Bruce Olafsen #Human Cannonball/Jack Pulver #Great Gambonnos/Ernesto & Luigi Gambonno #Hela #Giganto (Atlantean Beast) #Dormammu #Ultron #Absorbing Man/Carl "The Crusher" Creel #Titania/Mary MacPherran #Fin Fang Foom #Gigantus #Tricephalous #Creature From the Black Bog #Vandoom's Monster #Whirlwind/David Cannon #Madame X/Nina Tsiolkovsky #Egghead/Elihas Starr #Blizzard/Donald "Donny" Gill #Unicorn/Milos Masaryk #The Hood/Parker Robbins #Purple Man/Zebediah Killgrave #Proxima Midnight #Black Dwarf #Corvus Glaive #Supergiant #Ebony Maw #Ymir #Scientist Supreme #Beetle (Mercenary) #Screaming Mimi/Melissa Gold #Goliath/Erik Josten #Baron Heinrich Zemo #Baron Helmut Zemo #Leader/Samuel Sterns #Korath #King J'son #The Collector/Taneleer Tivan #Grandmaster/En Dwi Gast #Monstrom #Titus #Sporr #Nebula #Ronan the Accuser #Pyko #Blackjack O'Hare #Wal Rus #Moomba #Maximus the Mad #Shocker/Herman Schultz #Madame Hydra/Ophelia Sarkissian #The Lizard/Curtis "Curt" Connors #Mole Man/Harvey Elder #Spymaster #Electro/Maxwell "Max" Dillon #Boomerang/Frederick Myers #Big Wheel/Jackson Weele #Doctor Bong/Lester Verde #Thundra #Kraven the Hunter/Sergei Kravenoff #Doctor Octopus/Otto Octavius #Spiral/Rita Wayword #Jack O'Lantern (Criminal) #Spider-Slayer MK II #Ultimate Spider-Slayer/Spencer Smythe #The Spot/Johnathon Ohnn #Scorpion (K'un-Lun) #Vulture/Adrian Toomes #Crime Master/Nicholas Lewis #Montana/Jackson Brice #Fancy Dan/Daniel Brito #Ox/Raymond Bloch #Taskmaster/Tony Masters #Rhino/Alexander "Alex" O'Hirn #Arachnikid/Paul Palmer #Skull Punch/Jason Grimm #Black Rabbit/Mimi Lapin #Dark Matter/Serge #Overcharge/Louis Marko #Jimmy-6/Giacomo Fortunato #Scorpion/MacDonald Gargan #She-Goblin/Norma Osborn #Ultimate Goblin/Norman Osborn #The Alchemist/Otto Octavius #Kang the Conqueror/Nathaniel Richards #Annihilus #Blastaar #Ego, the Living Planet #Sauron/Karl Lykos #Laufey #Technovore #The Martian Who Walks Among Us #Terrax the Tamer/Tyros #Abomination/Emil Blonsky #Malekith the Accursed #Super-Skrull/Kl'rt #Arkon ##Roc (Monster) #Orrgo #Grogg #Gorgolla #Rommbu #Brute That Walks #The Thing That Crawls by Night #The Ruler of Earth #Monster From Mars #Warlord Kaa #Experiment 247 #Firelord/Pyreus Kril #Null the Living Darkness ##Dark Hulk #Obnoxio the Clown #High Evolutionary/Herbert Wyndham #Xemnu #Red Ghost/Ivan Kragoff ##Miklho the Gorilla ##Igor the Baboon ##Peotor the Orangutan #Maestro/Robert Bruce Banner (Alt. Future) #Abomination/Emil Blonsky (Alt. Future) #Pluto #Charon #Cerberus #L-E-A-D-R #Supreme Intelligence #Mysterio/Quentin Beck #Spring #Summer #Fall #Winter #Simon the Pie Man/Simple Simon #Gardoom the Guardsman #Chameleon/Dmitri Smerdyakov #Mad Thinker #Burglar #Forbush Man/Irving Forbush #Toad/Mortimer Toynbee #Lady Porcupine #Melter/Bruno Horgan #Dragon Man #Dr. Rufus Siperstein #Magneto/Max Eisenhardt #Paper Doll/Piper Dali #Mister Sinister/Nathaniel Essex #Blob/Frederick "Fred" Dukes #Lady Death #Venom Symbiote #Living Laser/Arthur Parks #Firebrand/Richard Dennison #Mesmero #Nightmare #Dreamstalker #Shou-Lao #Andy/Awesome Android #Scorpio/Max Fury #Aries/Marcus Lassiter #Taurus/Cornelius van Lunt #Leo/Daniel Radford #Beetle/Abner Jenkins #Beetle/Leila Davis #Sabretooth/Victor Creed #Sandman/Flint Marko #Skurge the Executioner ##Wili ##Wodin #Mystique/Raven Darkholme #Plymouth Rocker #Salem's Witch #Slam Adams #Carnage (Symbiote) #Grizzly/Maxwell Markham #Man-Wolf/John Jameson #Swarm/Michael Tan #Korvac #Arcade #Kangaroo/Brian Hibbs #Flipside #Spider-Man/Miguel O'Hara (Clone) #Doctor Octopus (Female) #Kraven the Hunter (Female) #Morgan le Fay #Jack O'Lantern (Guard) #Arnim Zola #Goblin King/Norman Osborn (Alt. Future) #Montana/Jackson Brice (Alt. Future) #Ox/Raymond Bloch (Alt. Future) #Fancy Dan/Daniel Brito (Alt. Future) #Shocker/Herman Schultz (Alt. Future) #Molten Man/Mark Raxton #Baron Karl Mordo #Varnae #Michael Morbius #Shriek/Frances Barrison #Lucy #Moonstone/Karla Sofen #Fixer/Paul Norbert Ebersol #Hydro-Man/Morris Bench #Growing Man #Gabby Talbott Allies and others: #J. Jonah Jameson #The Broker #Mary Jane Watson #Aunt May Reilly #Dr. Betty Ross #Dr. Anthony "Tony" Stark (Alt. Future) #Dr. Robert Bruce Banner (Alt. Future) #Mac Porter #Uncle Ben (Spirit) #Master of K'un-L'un #Amanda Cage #Waller Cage #Jessica "Jessie" Prescott #Emma Ross #Luke Ross #Ravi Ross ##Mrs. Kipling #Zuri Ross #Thoth